Sing a Song of Love
by alicegotavision
Summary: When new kid Edward Masen enters the world of prodigy singers at Washington high school of musically talented, he never expected anything like Bella Swan to take notice in him. But will competition and friendships get in the way of love? All human AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hi! This is my new story, hope it goes better than my last attempt, so far it actually is kinda good in my opinion but we will see…I'll update next week by Friday if I don't get to much hate! This story is AU, so don't flame me for it!

--

_Dear Edward Masen,_

_You have been accepted to Washington High school for the musically talented. You can begin your senior year starting October 18th…_

I re- folded up the letter for the tenth time that day and stuck it in my pocket. I hadn't even tried out for the school, it was so highly ranked that it was nearly impossible to get in unless you were Madonna herself. Somehow though, someone somewhere had heard me sing and somehow had thought that it was good.

_Really_ good. So somehow 3 months ago a letter had come saying I could come to Washington High school for musically talented for free. None. El zipo. Who could let down and offer like that? So here I was, with two duffel bags full of my life possessions, searching for someone to show me the front office.

People whipped past me like the devil himself were coming after them. I searched frantically around me for any signs that said front office or someone who wasn't sprinting to there class. I felt really awkward, standing still in a mass of moving people.

As if god was granting my wish, a girl ran into me, knocking the breath out of both of us. She started falling to the ground, and I wrapped my arms around her waste and that's when I saw her.

I saw her when she ran into me, but I was actually looking at her this time. Time seemed to stop as I stared at her. She was pretty, even beautiful, with dark brown wavy hair and large brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped and her skin was as pale as snow whites. When I met her shocked gaze, a cherry red blush stained her neck and turned her cheeks pink. I felt a burning in my stomach and realized I had stopped breathing. I took a gusty breath of air and set her back on her feet.

Time seemed to restart and she started frantically talking in a musical voice. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I am late for vocals and I wasn't paying attention and-"

"No worries." I flashed her a crooked grin and the blush returned to her face ten fold. "Though it would help if you could possibly show me where the front office is so that I can get checked into my room. I'm new, my name is Edward Mason."

"Bella Swan." She said, smiling shyly. I shook her hand and we stood there in the now empty walk-way and a silence fell over us. She seemed to be thinking something over, and forgotten my presence.

A little hurt, I wove my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone there? Where's the front office?"

She seemed to snap out of her trance and hurriedly answered me. "Sorry! Follow me, you said you were new? Welcome to Washington High school! It may be a little different than what your used to, but maybe not, since I don't know where you came from." A blush flashed across her face again. How could she turn so many shades of red? "Anyways, you'll probably be roomed with two other people, since were running short of dorms this year. The school doesn't usually let in so many new people, but it needed the money to refurnish the auditorium." She rolled her eyes, and I laughed. She seemed like a really nice person to be around.

We finally arrived at the office, where a small red headed woman greeted us. "Ah, Bella! You should be in class right now." She gave her a disapproving look, as if she were her mother. I was slightly envious, I didn't have a good relationship with my parents and Bella had one with the school secretary.

The secretary turned to me. "And who might this person be?" She asked.

"I'm Edward Mason. I'm new here and I need my room number." I pulled out my acceptance letter and handed it to her, hoping she wouldn't noticed the amount of crevices in it from opening it and reopening it.

After examining it she smiled. "Ah yes! Are new senior! I'm Mrs. Cope. People don't usually get accepted this late in there life, and a full scholarship! Bella here better watch out!" Another blush erupted from Bella's face and I laughed along with Mrs. Cope.

There was a reason this was the best music school in the state. The school held grades 5-12 and to be accepted you had to be good at singing. Exceptionally good, so good that only 50-70 kids got into grade 5, and only a couple came in every year after that until none came in at all grades 10-12. The school's students were so talented that the top ten singers of the senior class go on a world wide tour which sells out in every place. The top singer of the graduating class got a certificate of the school which basically secured your career. It was all you needed to get a record deal, a part in a movie, even a led role on Broadway. It was the hugest deal and it was a major honor to get it.

"You know every one of us has an equal chance." Bella said. She glanced at me and smiled in an apologetic way and turned back to Mrs. Cope.

"Edward, your dorm is #3 and your number is 212. Your room mates are Emmet McCarty and Jasper Swan." She handed me a key.

Bella's face lit up. "Hey! You're with my brother! He's nice, you guys will be good friends. Emmet on the other hand, don't go into his room without knocking." She shuddered as in reminded of something awful that happened. I stored her warning in my mind; I bet she wasn't joking around. "I'll show you there! Mrs. Cope, can I have a pass?" She asked. Then she whirled around and said hurriedly, "That is, if you want me to show you, but you might get lost so I'm just trying to be nice."

"Of course you can show me." I said, pleased that she even wanted to show me. Mrs. Cope wrote her a pass and handed me a schedule. I thanked Mr. Cope and Bella and I walked out of the office. We walked around in what seemed to be a maze of buildings. In some you could hear voices, and in some food was being cooked.

Finally we reached a two story modern looking building which was surrounded by green grass. There were a couple of soccer nets and a basketball court where a couple of guys were playing. There was a splash from above and I peered up onto the roof where I could dimly see some guys in swimming trunks. This place really was fancy, how could parents afford to pay for it?

We walked into the building and into a neat blue room with long couches facing a T.V. screen and a coffee machine. There were two pool tables and some computers tucked away in a corner of the room.

Bella led me upstairs to the left and a room marked 212. She banged on the door and said, "It's Bella!" and then walked in. I was engulfed in a perfume of "Man stink" and old pizza. A burly man with brown curly hair and muscles the size of my head was asleep snoring on the couch, his arm around a blond female with model looks. She was sleeping under his arm with her long hair fanned out around her. They were an obvious couple and I smiled at the sight. Bella looked at me and put a finger to her lips. I looked at her lips for a little longer than necessary, but I hoped she didn't notice.

I followed Bella into the other room where a boy with blond hair and a lanky build was bent over a book while a tiny girl with spiky black hair was doing homework by his feet.

"That was Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale," Explained Bella. "There always over here ditching, but they have such fantastic voices that the school doesn't really care. This is my brother Jasper and his girlfriend Alice Cullen."

Jasper looked up and smiled. "Hey, I'm guessing your our new roommate? Your room is out in the hall first door on the left. Emmet should be waking up soon, so you'll meet him eventually. Don't hold your breath though, he can hibernate like a bear."

Alice stood up and bounded over to me. "Hi! I'm Alice! Don't worry, I bet you will do well here." She winked and lowered her voice. "I bet your pleased you will be near Bella, eh?" I grinned and winked back at her, and thought that maybe it wouldn't be to bad here.


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up Emmet and Rosalie we all headed out to a small restaurant on the campus for a late lunch

Hola! This is mainly a filler chapter, giving you some background history of them both, but anyways! It would be lovely if you reviewed, I swear I love criticism! I'll always try to update every weekend, so that's when to expect chapter 3!

--

After waking up Emmet and Rosalie we all headed out to a small restaurant on the campus for a late lunch. We were the only ones out, which confused me, since there were so many when we arrived.

"It's because school gets out early on Fridays." Bella explained. "You just happened to arrive when people were going to there dorms.

Emmet and Rosalie ditch a lot so they have to take evening classes sometimes. Of course they ditch those ones to." She laughed and I was slightly mesmerized by the sound. I shook my head slightly to get rid of the fog in my brain and trailed along after the group, feeling slightly out of place. Every time I got to far behind though, Bella pulled me back into the conversation.

"So Edward where did you come from?" Bella and I had drifted away from the others and were walking a little behind them. She was walking with her head down and hands in her jean pockets, her blush still there.

"I'm originally from Boston, but I have moved across the country every two years since I was little." I replied.

She looked at me intrigued. "Why? I lived in Phoenix until I moved here in 5th grade. I've never been anywhere!"

"My dad was a very successful lawyer and we had to move around with his cases. He died last year though on a plane trip." I said the last part very quietly. I had been very attached to him and I still wasn't completely over his death. My mom wasn't either, and she had become depressed and started drinking. I put her in a rehab center and had been living alone for the last couple months, though I would never admit that to anyone.

Bella was quiet a moment before answering. "Was your dad on the plane to L.A, California in February?" She asked with an odd expression. I nodded my head; I would never forget that flight.

"My mom was on it to." She whispered. "It hurts doesn't it? To lose someone you love?"

I nodded again. She knew how I felt and it oddly comforted me. I put an arm around her shoulders and I gave her a one arm hug. I swiftly pulled away at the shock that went through me when I touched her skin. She gasped and her eyes flew to mine. We had stopped walking and the others were far away now. I stared into her eyes and tried to read her. Usually I guess what people were thinking easily, but she seemed to have a wall surrounding her emotions. She broke eye contact after a while and began walking again.

"Were here!" She said hastily, completely changing the subject. Emmet, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were waiting for us in the front portion of the restaurant, with annoyed expressions and smugness radiating off of Alice.

"Have a nice walk?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I glared at her and replied smoothly, "Yes, Bella told me a lot about the school." Very little about the school actually, but that wasn't important.

It turns out that lots of people go here after school gets out on Fridays, and it was so crowded that there were only two tables left that held 4 and 2 people. I insisted that I took the table for 2 with Bella, seeing as I was new and didn't want to impose on there lunch. It took a bit of persuasion, but I finally got the table with Bella.

"So you have lived here since 5th grade?" I asked her. It seemed a very long time to not have seen her family.

"My dad became to head honcho at this school seven years ago. I was going to come and live here with him anyways, without the music classes, but when I tried out I actually got in. Many people think that it's thanks to my dad that I got in, but it's not true." She raised her eyebrow, daring me to disagree. When I didn't say anything, she continued. "My dad is still in charge, so I stay here with him. This place is my home, I don't even remember phoenix that well."

"What about your brother?" I asked. "He looks nothing like you, no offense."

She looked at Jasper then, and grinned. "Yes, he does look nothing like me. He's from a previous marriage. The lady got divorced and one day when I was a baby Jasper came onto our doorstep. We don't mention it though. Him and Alice stay with us over the summer, but go to her parents place during winter break. It's usually just me and Mrs. Cope during winter break." She gave me a sad smile, and I hoped that I could stay during winter break with her. Only me and her, all alone on an empty campus. Although I barely knew her, the thought made me immensely happy.

Soon enough the waiter came. He took a pencil from behind his ear and flipped his pad of paper to an empty page.

"Hey Bella, who's this?" He asked. The waiter had shaggy brown hair and grey blue eyes and a pale face. All in all he was quite handsome, and I wondered with a pang of remorse if he was her boyfriend.

"This is Edward Mason the new senior. He just came today and he's rooming with my brother so I'm showing him around." Bella replied.

"A new senior, eh? I'm James. May I get you two some drinks?" He asked. We ordered some drinks, and since we were ready are food as well. James soon left and promising that the food would be out shortly.

"So he seems nice." I said.

Bella's face immediately reddened. "I guess, but he is kind of creepy. I've heard rumors him, and hey are not pleasant. I've told my father, but since he has never gotten caught, he can't do anything." I felt a flash of anger go through me, and I was definitely going to look into this guy.

Trying to keep casual, I said mockingly, "Don't worry, He will never get through me. I'll protect you!"

She gasped in fake horror. "Don't go out alone in the dark! He will eat up your intestines."

"So you don't want me to protect you? Usually girls would faint at the offer." I said. Actually, no one at my old school wanted anything to do with Edward Mason and his alcoholic mom. It was time to start over though, who needed to know about that?

"Hmm, I'll have to take your offer." She said; her eyes warm. I had never felt anything towards anyone other than my family.

I could see James coming in the distance, and without thinking said, "So then will you be showing me around tomorrow? I need to do my job." James had come over and was passing out our food, but she nodded to me. My heart jumped for joy.


End file.
